Living in Hevan
by xsiriuslyhevanx
Summary: A Sequel to "Spin the Bottle in Hevan" after Sam has a fight with his father Sam ends up staying at the Hummel-Hudson home. Sam/Kurt/Blaine Love Triangle. 'M' for Chap 3 and a performance of "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Touch Me" by Sam/Kurt.
1. Nga Awne Lu Oer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: This is a sequel to "Spin the Bottle in Hevan" if you haven't read it yet, I think you should be able to still follow along. For those who read it, I'm going to be starting this where it's the afternoon after the events that happened in the last chapter in "Spin the Bottle in Hevan". This chapter filled with drama, but at the beginning there is a hint of flirting between Kurt and Sam. Hopefully you'll think the ending of this chapter is cute though.**

**Point Of View: Sam Evans**

Sam walked out of the bathroom continuing to dry off his body completely as he walked into his room, walking over to the bed where he laid out his clothes. Dropping the towel, his phone rang which was next to his clothes. Grabbing his phone he answered it without looking at the name. "Hello?" He asked into the phone.

"Sam?" Sam grinned hearing that it was Kurt.

"Hey, I'm actually changing right now... Well... Just standing here- naked talking to you." Sam bit his lip as he tilted his head to the side, putting pressure onto his phone against his ear so can hear Kurt while he could grab his clothes and began to change.

"Oh- I- Uh- Wow. Too much information." Kurt muttered into the phone, Sam laughed.

"You like it." Sam whispered, he couldn't help, but all of a sudden be very flirtatious with Kurt. He was all day. Though they never established being a couple and haven't told anyone of what they had done. The whole day back and forth they constantly texted during their classes since he still was unfortunately at Dalton. A few times Kurt got in trouble, but still Kurt was stubborn and would continue texting him back. Back and forth they flirted, however while he was more blunt, Kurt was always subtle.

"Oh shut up, so when are you coming over?" Kurt asked over the phone.

"I have to get dressed and gather all my things." Sam said while he finished slipping his boxers on and started to sip his jeans on. "I don't know how long it takes me get over there, but I'll be over there soon." Sam finished explaining, as he done so he was button and zipping his pants up. A light knock on the door and it began to open.

"Can't wait. Remember to behave while you're over here. English remember?" Kurt reminded him and Sam laughed a little as his father appeared in the door, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah, see ya." Sam said into the phone and then Kurt said goodbye. Sam dropped the phone onto the bed and then he grabbed his shirt.

"So who was that?" His father asked curiously, "You're not going to be home for dinner?"

"Oh a friend of mine. No, he's going to be helping me with English." Sam said as he slipped his shirt over his head. "And you know how I need that."

His father chuckled a little bit, "Yeah that's right. So what's his name?" He asked.

Sam answered, "Oh Kurt- Kurt Hummel." Sam then walked over to his backpack to pick it up.

"Well have fun. Mind if I use your computer for a minute?" His father asked and Sam nodded in response to his father. Once Sam picked up his backpack, he walked it over to the bed. While at the same time his father went over to his computer and sat down.

Opening his backpack, Sam checked to see if he got the right books. In the corner of his eye he noticed his father going on Facebook. He had his notebook, which he needed. He then pulled out his science book- didn't need that. Besides it was way too heavy. Looking up he noticed his dad looking at his page. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He had nothing to hide. Turning he walked to the wall closest to him went to his drawer and grabbed English book. He turned to put it back into his bag and saw his father standing in front of him.

"Um- Dad something up?" Sam asked, unknowing what could be wrong with his Facebook and went around him he shoved his English book into his backpack.

"Did you know that Kurt is gay according to his Facebook?" His father asked Sam then looked over at his Dad, trying to seem calm.

"So what if he is?" Sam asked as he finished putting a couple of pens into his backpack and then zipped it up.

"You're not going." His father demanded, immediately Sam glared at his father and then grabbed his bag pulling it over his shoulders.

"What makes you think you can tell me to not go?" Sam said trying to sound firm.

"How dare you get in that tone with me! I've been trying to protect you-." Immediately Sam waved his hands and shouted.

"Whoa! Are you serious? I'm going over Kurt's! So what if he's gay, not like I catch it like a cold." Sam said as he went past his dad, but his dad grabbed his bag to stop him.

"I said you're not going." His father demanded Sam pulled away from his dad and looked at him. He couldn't believe what his father was saying right now. "You're not going to hang out with that f-."

**"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!"** Sam screamed at his father immediately he felt a blow to the head. His father punched him. _He punched him!_ He looked up at his father, his eyes widen. Not out of fear, but shock of him actually hitting him.

His father walked past him shutting the door. Sam then crawled over to the door trying to open it. To find out it was locked. Getting up he banged on the door. "Let me out!" Sam shouted as he banged and kicked at the door.

"No, you're grounded for talking back to me! Now you get to stay in time out." Sam rolled his eyes at the last phrase, time out. _Wow I didn't know I was five again!_

He picked up the phone and clicked on Kurt's name. It ring a couple of times and finally, "Sam, where are you?"

"I'm leaving right now." Sam whispered as he opened the window. "I'm going to see you no matter what." Sam added as he tossed his backpack out the window.

"What?" Kurt asked, "You're not making any sense."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about it when I get there. Nga yawne lu oer." Sam muttered and then hung up. He slipped his phone into his pocket and slipped out of the window.

**A/N: "****Nga yawne lu oer" fully translates to "****I love you, you are beloved to me." I was thinking that "I love you" would be too soon for Sam. However, I think with him trying to be quick and him speaking na'vi on impulse it seems a lot. That it would seem suited for the situation.**


	2. Oh God, Sam!

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee. Sorry.**

**A/N: This is barely over a 1,000 words just like the other chapter. I think it's good though, loaded with flirting and a few sexual innuendos for fun. Sam is such a tease in this one. Next chapter, I am thinking will be a lot longer. I ended it like this due to them about to get to actually studying and frankly I think people want to skip that and I don't want to bore you all with that. So next chapter will be non-study free.**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

It was already twenty minutes after Sam called, Kurt sighed as he began to worry. It took him about ten minutes, maybe fifteen to get to Sam's house. He was over reacting probably. It was down pouring outside, it might be the rain slowing him down. Going over to his bag, he pulled out his English book and a few notebooks. Walking over to the bed he placed them neatly onto it. He then ran his fingertip and thumb across the front of his bangs to the left gently to make sure his hair was fine. Putting his hands together in front of him, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he wondered if they would have to order some food later. As he closed the refrigerator door he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Kurt practically sang as he jogged into the living room and to the door. Opening it revealed Sam.

"Kurt!" Sam shouted as he launched forward grabbing him. Kurt wrapped his arms around him in response, but immediately felt how wet Sam was. His body felt cold, but with his body it felt as if Sam's body was immediately feeling better warming up due to his body heat. He felt Sam take a hold of him even closer, whimpering softly in his ear and immediately it made Kurt blush.

"Come inside." Kurt said as he pulled away from Sam and then closed the door behind him. "You're lucky I'm not wearing any of my favorite designers." Kurt said smirking while Sam grinned at the smaller boy.

Grabbing onto his hand, he felt the coldness once again. "You poor thing what happened." Kurt asked softly as he lead him into his room. Sam immediately took his shirt off once they got into his room. Color immediately risen in the porcelain boys face again as he saw Sam's body, taking his shirt and muttered, "I'll be back."

He disappeared to go into the laundry room to put his shirt in the dryer. Once he was back going into his room Sam then asked, "So what are you going to do about your clothes? You need to change too." Sam grinned.

Kurt smirked rolling his eyes knowing what Sam meant, "Yes I am." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a few articles of clothing. "I'll be in the salle de bain. You should know what that means by now." Kurt said as he opened the door to his bathroom and closed the door behind him.

After he was done changing, he walked out of the bathroom. "Are you going to change, or be half naked the whole time you're here?" Kurt asked as he walked over to Sam now standing in front of him. He made sure to concentrate on his face. Sam's abdomen was the most beautiful one he had ever seen on a man. Naturally he noticed this when they had that conversation in the boys locker room when discussing Duets and even more so during Rocky Horror Picture Show. He tried not to think about it too much as he focused on Sam's face and tried not to look down.

"You know Kurt, technically I should take my pants off and my boxers too. I'm soaked as you can see." Sam said matter-of-factually.

Kurt licked his lips for a moment and sighed. "Well I guess you'll either have to catch a cold, or go into the laundry room, take them off, and find something clean in there." Kurt responded as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Sam grinned and then walked through the door. "That's what I thought." Kurt shouting all knowingly as he saw Sam disappearing, going down the stairs to get to the laundry room. Kurt then turned to look over at his bed, arranging all the things on his bed to make them in order. He then grabbed Sam's bag, putting it to the side of his bed.

As he walked to the front of the foot of his bed, sighing as he crossed his arms waiting for Sam to come back. All of a sudden he heard footsteps from behind, then he was grabbed and tackled from behind, landing onto the bed. "Oh god, Sam!" Kurt moaned as he felt himself pounded onto the bed.

Sam then leaned back and was now in a straddling position behind Kurt's lower back. "Wow, this is a good position." Sam said while laughing and Kurt pulled himself from under him.

"Very funny." Kurt said glaring at the boy. As much as he was more of a romantic, he had to admit he had feelings just like all boys did. Certain things were triggers and it felt as if Sam was trying to set them all off. "We need to get to English. What happened with you anyway earlier? Y- You sounded upset and worried." Kurt said as he pulled his English book into his lap.

Sam took a big breath and then sighed, "My dad found out you were gay." Kurt's eyes immediately pulled away from the book he was about to open and looked up at Sam. "He freaked out... Saying he needed to protect me again-." He started to explain and then added, "I flipped out on him. I screamed at him when he almost... you know used... the _'F'_ word." He hated the _F_ word more than anything, especially growing up. While a young boy even and growing up, ever hearing it, it made him always cringe and feel sick. "And he hit me." Sam said awkwardly as he pulled his own English book into his lap. Kurt couldn't believe his ears at the last statement in particular, his lips parted as he stared at Sam in shock. "He locked me in my room, but I got here by going through the window." Sam said smirking at his last statement and Kurt blushed at the thought of last night.

"I'm sorry that I'm gay." Kurt mumbled and Sam sighed.

"Well I am too, but we shouldn't be sorry about it." Sam said out loud and his eyes widen. Kurt did as well, it was the first time that Sam actually said those words out loud. Of course he explained of why he was so confused and obviously was due to things that happened last night. To hear him say it, just shook him.

"Wow." Kurt whispered to himself as he felt color rising to his cheeks again and he opened his English book.

"So what chapter are we on?" Sam asked as he opened his book, Kurt rolled his eyes. _Has he ever even opened that book?_


	3. Do You Trust Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: The longest chapter I have written so far in all my ffs. This is over 2,700 words. This is the reason why the sudden change of the rating "M" some of that happens at the end. As much as something Kurt would consider scandalous happens to him, I made the situation and himself canon as possible. Enjoy this whole chapter in general however. ;)**

"Can we stop now?" Sam begged and Kurt smirked and then closed Sam's book.

"Yes, I think I have tortured you enough. We've been going at it for hours it seems." Kurt said as he then closed his own book and tossed it to his side and it landed next to him.

"That's what she said." Sam immediately responded with a light chuckle and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And in your case, that's what he said." Kurt replied in a cheeky manner with a smirk and he slowly slipped off the bed and then Sam done the same. "Let's see if we can find anything in this house to eat." He added as he walked through his door going down the stairs, he knew Sam would follow and he did.

Once he walked down the stairs, he got to the kitchen going to the cabinets since he checked the fridge earlier. Kurt watched as Sam opened the refrigerator door in the corner of his eye and went back to not paying attention to what he was doing. Nothing to eat, it seemed. He checked the fridge earlier, suddenly he heard a sound and felt whip cream being squirted at him. "Sam!" Kurt shouted as he pulled away. "Stop!" Kurt said, half of himself being angry and half of himself laughing.

"You like it!" Sam shouted as he sprayed Kurt on the cheek more and then Kurt grabbed the can from Sam. Squirting it all over Sam's shirt.

"How you like it!" Kurt shouted, "HAHA!" He boomed at Sam as he continued to squirt some of it getting on Sam's face, mainly his cheek and then Sam grabbed it from Kurt and suddenly he felt himself slipping and falling onto Sam. "Ow, damn!" Kurt shouted while Sam grunted under him. "Sam you got it all over me!" Kurt screamed at Sam, now being covered in whip cream since he made him fall on him.

"Come here, need to clean you off!" Sam shouted and grabbed Kurt's face.

"No!" Kurt shouted and laughed, "What are you doing?" He called out as he felt Sam pull him closer and licked his cheek and then sucked some of the cream off of his cheek. "You're disgusting!" Kurt said as he squirmed away from Sam and then once he broke away from him Sam laughed.

"Tastes good." Sam said as he licked his lips and Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Boys." Kurt mumbled as he began to stand up.

"You didn't have a problem with them before." Sam said matter-of-factingly and Kurt immediately noticed him pulling his shirt over his head.

"Whoa- Whoa- Whoa- What are you doing?" Kurt asked his eyes widening as Sam's shirt was completely off.

"It has whip cream all over it." Sam stated grinning up at Kurt, while Kurt looked up at the ceiling. "Why won't you look at me when I take my shirt off?" Sam asked and then he grabbed Kurt's hand. "It hurts my feelings." Sam added. Kurt smirked and shook his head. "Okay it doesn't. Just trying to be cute."

Kurt grabbed the can of whip cream and then sprayed more of it over Sam's chest and abdomen. "Now it's all over you." Kurt told him as he put the can on the counter.

"Now you have to lick it off." Sam told Kurt and Kurt laughed.

"Of course you want me too. You can lick it off yourself, or there is a shower in my room. I guess you'll have to get more clothes from the laundry." He shouted back at Sam as he left the kitchen and was heading up the stairs.

Kurt changed quickly and then a few minutes later Sam finally came back, towels and clothes in one hand. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I see that you decided to take a shower wise choice." Kurt said smirking, but biting his lip as he tried not to concentrate on his body.

"I want you to taste it first." Sam said as he walked up to Kurt and he watched Sam put his things beside him.

"I told you I'm not licking it off." Kurt said as he crossed his arms and looked up at Sam, concentrating on his face.

"You don't have to." Sam said as he ran his finger along his abdomen, Kurt made sure not to look though. _Just stare at his face, just his face._ He thought. All of a sudden he then saw Sam put his finger in front of him.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked as he raised a brow.

"It's really good." Sam smirked and Kurt sighed, leaning in he saw Sam bit his lip. Kurt then concentrated on the finger, not wanting to pay attention to his body still and also not wanting to see Sam's reaction. Finally he wrapped his mouth around the tip of his finger and sucked on it as he'd normally would. "Sucking on it hard enough." Sam teased and then Kurt pulled away from Sam's finger.

"Sorry I don't know how to be sexy." Kurt said as he pushed Sam away with his hand and it got covered in whip cream. "Eh." Kurt groaned as he whipped it on Sam not realizing he brushed his hand on Sam's groin. He didn't notice until Sam's eyes widen and immediately Kurt gasped, "Oh sorry!" Immediately pulling his hand away and Sam laughed.

"I'll be in the shower." Sam said to Kurt as he walked past Kurt and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kurt sighed and then pushed something off to the side, not paying attention to what it was. Slowly he laid down, closing his eyes and felt extreme relaxation and felt so calm. As time went by, his eyes were still closed, but he wouldn't fall asleep. Suddenly all of a sudden he heard the door open and heard a, "Kurt." Slowly Kurt sat up and then rolled his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes?" He called out as he stared at his wall, not looking behind him where the bathroom door was.

"Can you bring me my clothes?" Sam asked and Kurt turned to look at him, while doing so in the corner of his eye he caught the sight of the clothes on the bed.

"What's wrong can't do it yourself?" Kurt teased smirking.

"No, I don't have a towel." Sam said as he leaned in a little more, but most of himself was covered.

"Here you go Blondie." Kurt said getting up, grabbing his clothes and towel. Once he got to Sam, immediately he felt Sam pull him into the bathroom and Kurt immediately closed his eyes on impulse while Sam laughed. "It's not funny." Kurt said as he felt around for the door, but grabbed onto Sam's shoulder instead and then eventually felt the doorframe.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Sam asked as Kurt stood there with closed eyes.

"Because I am." Kurt said as he slowly backed out of the room, turning and opened his eyes hoping that he wasn't looking at Sam, but his room. Thank god, it's his room. Walking over he got to the bed and collapsed onto it and Sam came out. Turning his head to look at Sam immediately Kurt shouted, "Where's your shirt?"

"I decided to just wear sweat pants." Sam said as Kurt sighed and then laid his head down onto the bed. Kurt then felt Sam getting onto the bed and lying down next to Kurt and smiled over at him.

"Nice hair." Kurt said smirking as he gazed over at the boy.

"Sarcasm, or you like it messy?" Sam asked as he shook his hair like a wet dog.

"I like it messy on you. The tame look is only for me." Kurt said as he started to sit up on the bed and then Sam turned so he was on his back and looking up at him. "You're such a flirt." Kurt added with a sigh.

"Can't help it. You make me feel like I can be myself." Sam said softly and Kurt smiled a little bit and felt color rising to his cheeks again. "There we go." He heard Sam say and then Kurt chuckled a little bit. "So what do you want to do?" Sam asked as he was sitting up as well.

"Not have sex." Kurt said quickly and then Sam laughed.

"We could watch Avatar, I brought it with me even though I knew we were going to study. Thought we could watch it." Sam suggested and then Kurt nodded.

"I did say we could watch it, you said it had romance?" Kurt said sounding hopeful and interested leaning into Sam a little.

"Yes, it does." Sam said as he got up from the bed and then Kurt looked away, trying not to look at his body while Sam was bent over and getting it from his bag. "Why do you barely look at me?" He asked as he got it out of the bag and then went to the DVD player in Kurt's room and began to put it in.

"As much as I'm not particularly religious let's just say I am Adam and you are the forbidden fruit." Kurt said as he slowly began to slide over in the direction of the body headboard of the bed and Sam laughed.

"That sounds hot actually." Sam said as Kurt watched him grab the remote and then get onto the bed, beginning to crawl over to Kurt. Immediately Kurt felt his eyes look up towards the ceiling and then looked over at Sam's face once he was lying next to him. "I don't bite, don't worry." Sam said as Kurt watched him press play.

Kurt then leaned over, lying his arm around Sam's abdomen, resting his head on his chest watching the screen as the previews ended, there was only about one, or two. Sam then pressed the play button on the main menu and the film started to play.

So far the film was... alright, Kurt guessed. He continued to watch, trying to keep interested. However once the couple that Kurt had a feeling were the romance of the story would appear, Kurt was glued. Smiling whenever they would interact, he felt Sam softly stroking his hair as they watched the film. He noticed that Sam seemed very gentle, knowing that his hair was at the top of things he cared about the most more than likely.

Slowly he felt himself fall asleep, it was an extremely long film.

After some time, Kurt felt himself slowly beginning to wake up. Stirring slightly, he moved and then felt his pants feeling a little tight. But ignored it and yawned, turning to look at Sam who started to wake up too. "Hey." Sam whispered as he sat up, but Kurt just lied there and yawned, while rubbing his eyes.

Once he pulled his hands away from his eyes, he saw Sam looking at him and Sam was grinning looking away from Kurt for a moment. "Um- Kurt." Sam looked as if he was trying not to laugh.

Kurt then asked, "What's wrong?" He sat up and his pants felt a little tighter. Immediately Sam's eyes looked down at Kurt's pants, his eyes followed and then Kurt gasped and Sam laughed as he slammed his hand on the bed and Kurt immediately pulled a pillow to his groin. "Oh... My... God." Kurt sighed and then cling the pillow to his groin harder to hide the erection in his pants. "What the hell was I thinking about?" Kurt asked out loud to himself.

"Well..." Kurt's eyes immediately shot at Sam's direction. "You fell asleep and then you kept mumbling my name in your sleep." As Sam explained this, Kurt immediately shot up, his mouth parted in shock.

"What did I say?" Kurt asked horrified, "No don't answer that." Kurt immediately added.

"Don't feel bad. We've all had those." Sam said as he crawled over to Kurt and then rubbed his shoulder and Kurt nodded slowly.

"I'm just- not used to this sort of stuff." Kurt admitted quietly and sighed. "Never done anything really with boys."

Sam nodded, "Me neither obviously." He whispered and then added, "Don't be scared." Slowly Sam grabbed onto Kurt's pillow and gently pulled it away from Kurt. He couldn't believe it, but Kurt willingly let Sam take away his pillow. He felt himself hold his breath as he saw Sam looking at the bulge in his pants.

"What are you doing to do?" Kurt asked quietly, his heart racing. He never felt like this before. He never felt his heart pound like this before, he couldn't believe he wasn't fighting Sam like he was earlier. However, in the back of his mind he was not only fighting Sam, but fighting himself.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to breath normally which wasn't working. He could hear that Sam was possibly as nervous as he was, his breathing being just as bad. "I'm going to help you." Sam replied as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Kurt felt better already, he was throbbing- aching to be touched all of a sudden.

Kurt kept his eyes closed and sighed as he then felt his pants, along with his boxers being pulled downward. "Oh god. I can't believe I'm letting you do this." Kurt groaned and then laughed nervously while Sam did as well.

"Don't worry. I'm just as inexperienced as you." Sam replied, Kurt noticed he sounded quite nervous and his voice was shaky. His breathing was just, or maybe more uneven then his.

Kurt gasped as he felt Sam take a grip of his member, his eyes closed tightly unknowing what was going to happen next. "Do you trust me?" Sam whispered and Kurt suddenly felt himself respond by nodding slowly.

"Yes." Kurt whimpered, he felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest any minute now. Kurt slowly put his hand over his own chest, feeling how rapidly moving it was and then opened his eyes as he looked up at Sam.

All he saw was Sam staring at it as he slowly felt his hand roam it up and down stroking him slowly. Kurt gasped and then suddenly noticed Sam's head starting to go down. _What was he doing? What was he doing?_ Kurt panicked in his head.

Quickly Kurt felt Sam's mouth wrap around the head and began to suck hard. Kurt immediately moaned at the response and felt himself squirm under Sam as he felt his mouth began to take more of him into his mouth Kurt gasped loudly, "God-." He moved his head to the side and felt himself twitch under Sam.

Slowly he felt Sam began to suck harder, but slowly as he began to put more of Kurt into his mouth. Loudly he moaned again, "Sam-," as he gripped onto the sheets under him and felt his feet constantly moving. He almost felt like kicking.

"More- more." Kurt gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. What can be more? He didn't know he wasn't thinking. He didn't know what was going on around him. He couldn't hear anything, but the sound of Sam and the sounds he was making as he sucked. Sam would make sounds then having the feeling of vibrations against his member, making him moan louder each time. However the minute he asked for more, he felt Sam put himself completely into his mouth making Kurt swear under his breath. Immediately he felt himself blush to his dirty mouth, but also the whole situation he was in.

Sam began to quicken his pace and Kurt moaned saying, "I think-." He moaned his legs moved a little bit more, "Almost." Kurt gasped as he felt his hand grip at his own hair and pulled on it and screamed out, **"SAM!"** Immediately he felt himself explode. "O-Oh God." He gasped as he heard Sam suck in more- swallowing him completely.

As Kurt panted on the bed, Sam pulled his head away from Kurt. Licking his lips and suddenly he heard a door slam. "Dad!" Kurt shouted in panic, he couldn't breathe.


	4. Put This On!

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Glee.**

**A/N: This one is a lot shorter than the last one. A little over 1,000 words. It's a little funny and shocking maybe at the same time. Depends on how you think. I found this chapter possibly a little humorous with what happens to Sam. It ends in a sweetly and Burt decides to help a brotha out. Yes, I said brotha. In the next chapter, Blaine will be involved. I decided to change the story up a little bit and make it a love triangle sort of thing. Don't worry Kum is endgame. ;)**

"Kurt!" He heard his father shout and immediately Kurt felt himself jump up, his feet on the floor and stood up and stepped away from the bed while struggling to pull his pants and boxers up. Adjusting himself once he had his boxers and pants up and began to zip and button up his pants, while Sam jumped off the bed as well running into the bathroom.

"Sam!" Kurt whispered, wondering what he was doing and the door closed. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked in a hushed tone, even though he knew Sam couldn't hear him due to how quiet was. He heard the footsteps of his father coming up the stairs and he heard his father shout his name again. "Up here dad." Kurt said as he smoothed down his bed a little, so he was at least doing something to make him seem distracted. He needed it anyway. Sam and him didn't unmake the bed, but it was still messy.

The door opened and then Burt came into the room as Kurt was finishing straightening up the bed and took one of the pillows into his hand and began to fluff it up. "Hey, what's up?" His fathered asked.

"Just straightening out the bed." Kurt told him and then his father shook his head and laughed.

"Is that all you do? Is straighten up your room?" His father questioned with a raised brow.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but then he heard a grunt from the bathroom. Immediately his father's eyes widen. "What was that?"

"Oh- Sam..." Kurt said as he stared down at the bed and ran his hand again against the comforter to make it smooth down more. "I guess he shouldn't have had the Mexican at school." Kurt said trying to sound calm as he looked over at the bed, trying to not make eye contact. His father seemed to buy it since Kurt seemed very focused on making sure the bed was perfect.

"Oh- Okay." His father said putting his hands into his pocket and nodding.

"I guess it's a good thing I have all these scents in my room." Kurt said trying to make a joke as he heard more grunts and noises coming from the bathroom, occasionally he heard a light swear here and there from the bathroom.

"I guess- I think we're going to order pizza-." Burt said as he was beginning to walk through the door and then added, "I know we just had pizza, but there isn't anything in the house. I'll make it up to you though- we'll all make something nice tomorrow!" Burt said grinning and pointed at him.

"Sounds great, Dad." Kurt said as he walked towards the door and then once his father began to go down the stairs he closed the door. "Sam!" Kurt whispered loudly as he jogged over to the bathroom.

"Kurt!" He heard Sam groan and then another grunt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he knocked on the door and tried to open it, it was locked. "Sam-?"

"Nothing... Sh-shit..." Sam he heard him lightly grunt and then Kurt knocked on the door again.

"Come on." Kurt said trying to stay calm as he tried to open the door again. "What's wrong?"

"AH! Kurt!" Sam shouted and a bang on the wall. Making Kurt try to open the door again, but unfortunately wasn't able to do so.

"Seriously, is this a joke? It's not funny Sam!" Kurt shouted as he kicked the door once, but then began to hear running water. Kurt stopped for a minute and then raised a brow, backing away from the bathroom for a minute. What he right about the Mexican food?

After a couple of minutes Sam came out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He seemed fine. "What the hell was that all about?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Sam sounded monotone.

"No- something was wrong." Kurt pressured Sam and then Sam got a little closer.

"Nothing." Sam whispered as he stared at Kurt.

"Tell me." Kurt begged and then Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I was masturbating." Sam whispered.

"What?" Kurt said a little too loud and then he heard his father coming up the stairs again and calling out his name.

"Put this on!" Kurt whispered as he grabbed a random shirt and tossed it at Sam and quickly he watched Sam pull it over his hand and finally onto his body. It was a little tight, but it'll work.

"Oh hey Sam." His father said as he caught site of Sam and then Kurt took some cologne from his dresser and opened the bathroom door and walked through it, spraying it a couple of times.

"Hey um- Mr. Hummel." Sam said awkwardly as he walked over to Burt.

Kurt then closed the door behind him and then said, "Did you learn your lesson about the Mexican at McKinley?" Kurt said as he gave Sam a particular look that he hoped read _just go with it_.

"Yeah." Sam just agreed as he rubbed his arm. Apparently he may be pretty, but he wasn't stupid.

"What do you kids what for pizza?" His father asked the pair.

"You know me dad, I'm easy." Kurt said, immediately Sam's eyes widen for a moment. However, Burt didn't seem to notice.

"How about you kid?" His father asked Sam and all Sam did was shrug.

"I'm fine with whatever." Sam awkwardly as Kurt then walked over to his father.

"Can I ask you something dad?" Kurt asked as he cupped his hands together and placed them in the front of him.

"Yes?" His father asked as his hand was on the door.

"Can Sam stay?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"But Kurt-." Sam interrupted and then Kurt shot Sam a look that meant,_ shh_.

"Tonight is a school night, Kurt." His father told him while sighing. "And besides-."

"Sam can't go back home dad. He ran away." Kurt explained quickly and then looked down, staring at his hands. He knew Sam wouldn't ask, so he knew he had to. And he had a feeling Sam's father wouldn't be out with open arms and taking his son back anytime soon.

"So why did you run away?" His father asked Sam and then Sam sighed.

"Tell him. You don't have to give details-." Kurt whispered to Sam and then Sam bit his lip and put his hands into his pockets.

"I- I wanted to study with Kurt for English. And my dad found out-." Sam hesitated and then continued with, "That Kurt is gay." He finished, but then added, "He told me I couldn't hang out with Kurt, so I told him I could do anything and ran away."

His father was quiet, almost too quiet suddenly, "Okay." He then patted Sam on the shoulder. "You seem brave enough to stay here." Sam grinned as his father then disappeared out the door and began to go down the stairs.


	5. Are You Serious?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: At first I was going to make this two scenes, but then I realized that if I had done that then this chapter would be extremely long compared to others. However, this chapter is much shorter due to the split. This is going to be similar to the **_**Coffee Shop**_** scene in "Blame it on the Alcohol", but Sam is going to be pulled into the equation briefly. The next scene will have Blaine involved as well, but Sam will be the main focus I promise. Let's just say while Blaine is trying to help Kurt with his sexy faces, Sam jumps in and saves the day. Also, Sam and Kurt are going to sing a sexy song so Sam continues to help Kurt with his "sexy" lesson. It'll be much better than this chapter, I promise.**

"Alright I'll see you then. Okay bye." Blaine said as he got off the phone and Kurt raised a brow while Blaine said, "Rachel asked me out," he followed it with laughter and Kurt done the same. Blaine then got up from the table and walked away in order to get some more sugar.

"Haha, that's amazing. She's got a girl crush on you. Wait a second- why did you say yes?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine walk back to the table and sat down. "You can't lead her on."

"Who says I'm leading her on?" Blaine said as he opened the lid of his coffee and then began to tear the sugars and dumped the contents of it into his coffee.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked as he sounded a little shocked and took a sip of his coffee.

"When we kissed... It felt good." Blaine explained with a shrug.

"It felt good, because you were drunk." Kurt told him firmly as he leaned in a little more, trying to be quiet.

"What's the harm on going on one little crummy date?" Blaine asked as he picked up a stirring straw and began to stir his coffee.

"You're gay, Blaine!" Kurt whispered as he leaned in more, but then pulled away from him.

"I thought I was- but I never even had a boyfriend before. Isn't this- the time... To figure stuff out?" Blaine asked as he stopped and then began to put the lid back onto his coffee.

"I can't believe I am hearing this right now..." Kurt sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I'm bi!" Blaine exclaimed as he put more pressure onto the lid of his cup.

"Bisexual is a term when gay guys in school wanna hold hands with girls and feel like a normal person for a change." Kurt sounded frustrated and then added, "At least I know someone who's willing to admit they're actually gay." After he was done talking, Kurt pulled his coffee to his lips and sipped it.

"Whoa- whoa- whoa- why are you so angry?" Blaine asked as he leaned in more touching Kurt's wrist, but Kurt pulled it away. "And who are you talking about?" He questioned.

"None of your business, Blaine. It's not like you like me anyway." Kurt said averted his eyes away from Blaine for a moment.

"Is that what this is about?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone as he leaned in and then Kurt's jaw tightened and felt himself grab his bag, pulling it onto his shoulder and began to stand up.

"I'm over you." Kurt said as he adjusted the strap.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he pulled his chair out a little more, looking up at him very confused. "What are talking about?"

"I just- Can't talk to you right now. You're disappointing." Kurt mumbled. "I looked up to you, admired that you knew exactly who you are. Now you're going to date Rachel?" He couldn't get over it, _Rachel? Rachel! Honestly? _Yes he was friends with her and he had feelings for Sam, but Rachel? He was struck by how not that long ago, Blaine insisted he didn't want to be involved due to him not wanting to screw things up_. Did it even matter anymore?_

"Bye Blaine." Kurt mumbled, as he left his coffee there on the table and walked past Blaine. He could have sworn he heard Blaine call back out to him, or maybe it was his imagination.


	6. Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me!

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own Glee, if I did I would've done the casting for Rocky Horror Picture Show differently on the show. ;)**

**A/N: Once again this is going to be a little similar in the beginning of the scene of when Kurt is trying to do "sexy" faces in the mirror with Blaine. I'm not going to try to get the exact wording right like I did in the last chapter, it really isn't important since Sam practically jumps right into it. The sexy song I referred to in the last authors note, is going to be "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a Touch Me" from Rocky Horror Picture Show. So it's going to get really sexual. ;)**

"That's because the face I am making is uncomfortable. This is pointless Blaine." Kurt said as he got up off the bed. Not wanting to even look at himself anymore. He sighed in frustration at himself. "I like romance... Holding hands. That's why I love musicals. The touch of the finger tips is as sexy as it gets." Kurt sighed and then pressed his own fingertips together and began to think of Sam.

Sam has been living in the Hummel house for over a week now and soon he began to think of all the times that he felt that was how it was with Sam. Though have had some pretty _intimate_ moments, mainly they have been having a sort of sweet relationship. After the sexual tension was satisfied, they're touches seemed to be more brushes of the skin on accident and light touch of the lips when they kissed.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Sam walked in. "Oh hey." He dropped his back pack next to the door. Sam didn't stay in his room- as much as he wished he did- but he often would immediately come into his room after school. "Hey um-." Sam laughed. "I don't even remember your name dude." Sam added looking down for a minute and chuckled a little more, grinning.

"It's Blaine." Kurt noticed that Blaine looked a little insulted when he spoke and Kurt smirked. He wondered if Blaine ever really thought Sam was attractive, due to when he was wasted he felt up Sam for a brief moment. It must have really stung to not only have your feelings returned and not even have that person remember your name.

"Right." Sam said as he clapped his hands together. "So what are you guys doing?" Sam asked.

"Blaine was just leaving." Kurt said quickly as he glanced at Blaine and then back to Sam.

"Ah- what did he do? He can stay." Sam said as he plopped down next to Blaine and then looked up at Kurt. "Something up? What were you guys talking about?" Sam asked as he looked back at both of them and then look up at Kurt in particular.

"We have to be-." Kurt sighed, "Sexy for Regionals." Kurt finished.

"What's the problem with that?" Sam asked as he leaned in a little bit as he listened.

"Blaine said I can't be sexy." Kurt added as he crossed his arms, sounding very insulted.

"What?" Sam asked, "You serious?" Sam stood up. "Of course you are-." He said and then added, "Anyone he can." He added smoothly.

Kurt smirked and then sighed, "Oh really? Teach me." He sounded quite cheeky.

"Just stare at me." Sam told Kurt, grabbing onto both sides of his shoulders. "Into my eyes." Sam whispered.

Blaine then rolled his eyes, "What's the point?"

"Shh..." Sam said in a hushed tone and Sam turned them so Blaine couldn't see what they were doing. "Look as if, you want me." Sam whispered, it was barely audible. Kurt could barely hear him, he was surprised that he did. "What turns you on?" Sam whispered again, only Kurt didn't hear him this time. He couldn't concentrate, all he did was stare into Sam's eyes. Giving him a hungry sort of look.

Sam then moved out of the way and then sat down next to Blaine. While Blaine stared up at him, Kurt was still focusing on Sam- not on Blaine, nor anything else. If his father walked in the room, he wouldn't have been able to notice.

"Um-." Blaine started and then Sam sighed.

"Um- what?" Sam asked annoyed, Kurt's concentration officially broke.

Blaine sighed, "I don't know-." Sam then got up.

"Oh!" He shouted. "I have an idea!" He then grabbed Kurt and making him sit down. "How about we do a song? I mean that's what you are doing right?"

"That's a good idea." Kurt said sounding excited.

"It can be from a musical, you love musicals!" Sam exclaimed as he grabbed onto Kurt's shoulders and rubbed one of them.

"Kurt come on- you don't have to do this." Blaine said as he stood up.

"What?" Kurt said as he raised a brow at Blaine.

"You obviously feel uncomfortable about this stuff-." Blaine went on and then Sam interrupted.

"How about Rocky Horror Picture Show, we've worked on it before." Sam suggested, "It's a very sexual musical, right? We can think of something."

"Kurt- honestly." Blaine said and then Kurt interrupted him.

"What should we do exactly? I mean there isn't really any duets." Kurt said as he was pacing his room a little bit. "Only one of us can sing. Especially with the more sexy songs." Kurt explained as he looked over at Sam, deep in thought.

"Well- you could do "Sweet Transvestite", Kurt." Blaine suggested as he put his hands into his pockets.

"I'm absolutely disgusted you'd think that." Kurt immediately shot at Blaine as he crossed his arms.

"What's so offensive about that song? It's a sexy sort of song right?" Blaine defended as he then pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Of course, by a gay man! So stereotypical!" Kurt shot at Blaine and then Sam got between them. "Even gay people stereotype, or- potentially bisexual people." Kurt mumbled the last part.

"We can do "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me", Kurt! I can be Rocky, like I was in the musical. I know the song and we were never able to do it. Also, it fits in your vocal rage. The way that Tim Curry is way too low your range in "Sweet Transvestite" anyway- or at least I know you prefer not to sing that low." Sam suggested and then shoved his hands into his pockets. Kurt was impressed and grinned at this suggestion.

"You've seen the original?" Kurt asked stunned.

"Kurt- I think that song is way too sexual. I don't think you can pull it off." Blaine tried to inject, but Kurt then pushed Blaine back onto the bed.

"Whoa, aggressive." Sam said grinning and then Kurt grabbed onto Sam's hips and made him move out of his way.

Kurt then leaned onto his desk, where his lap top was. "I don't have the soundtrack, so we'll have to pull up the music off of YouTube." Kurt explained and then began to type into the URL bar. It loaded and then he began to type into the YouTube search.

"Kurt- you really-." Blaine tried to say.

"Be quiet Blaine." Kurt demanded, he tried to sound firm. Seeing the video, he clicked on it and began to let it load before he pressed play. Sam walked up behind him to see what he was doing, Kurt can sensed his presence. It was loaded, he pressed play.

The music started and Kurt turned to Sam. "I was feeling done in, couldn't win." Kurt sung as he looked up at Sam, a pout sort of look as he looked down. Slowly he took Sam's hand and began to rub it with his other. "I'd only ever kissed before." Kurt sung as he slowly ran his hand more up Sam's arm and looked up at him.

"You mean she- uh huh." Kurt heard Blaine say in the background.

"I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting." Kurt then let go of Sam's hand and then ran both of his hands up Sam's arms as Kurt leaned in more into Sam, giving Sam a look of hunger. "It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..." Kurt sung as he then looked down, trying to pull an act of innocence and shyness.

"Now all I want to know is how to go." Kurt sung as he placed his hands onto Sam's chest. "I've tasted blood and I want more." Slowly Kurt then ran his hands down to his abdomen.

"More... More... More..." Blaine sung as Kurt saw him leaning in to get a better look of the pair, he seemed so engrossed.

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance." Kurt sung as he slowly began to loosening his belt and then his tie. "I've got an itch to scratch." Kurt sung with a more begging voice and grabbed onto Sam's shirt. "I need assistance." Kurt pulled in Sam as close as possible.

"Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me." Kurt sung as he ran his hands slowly all up past Sam's chest and holding onto his shoulders. "I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me." Kurt practically moaned, "Creature of the night."

"Then if anything grows, while you pose." Kurt began to sing, putting his hands on Sam's hips and began to walk forward, making Sam walk backward. "I'll oil you up and rub you down." Kurt sung softly and sensually.

As Kurt was running his hand under Sam's shirt it moved upward- revealing his incredible abs slowly. The pressure of his hand on his abdomen made Sam slowly ease down onto the bed as Blaine sung, "Down... Down... Down..."

"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction." Kurt sung seductively as he straddled Sam and slowly he pulled Sam's shirt over his head. "You need a friendly hand and I need action..." Kurt sung as slowly his hand roamed down Sam's body once again, his hand almost reaching to the rim of his jeans.

Suddenly he was picked up and flipped over and on his back, making Kurt gasp and sang, "Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me. I wanna be dirty." Kurt grabbed onto Sam's hands making his hands roam the sides of his body. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night." Kurt practically moaned as he made Sam's hands roam downward again and seep into his shirt, touching his skin.

"Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me. I wanna be dirty!" Blaine sung, in a mocking manner at the pair. Kurt then directed his attention at Blaine, Sam looked over at him as well. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me." Blaine mocked more as he sung walking over to Kurt, getting near him. "Creature of the night." Blaine sung with a roll of the eyes and Kurt glared at him.

Kurt than moaned loudly, making Sam's eyes widen. "Touch-a, touch-a, touch-a, touch me. I wanna be dirty!" Kurt sung as he grabbed Sam by the back of the neck, pulling him as close as possible, their lips almost touching. "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night." Kurt practically sounded like he was climaxing and end onto the last note.

Sam then sung, "Creature of the night..." Kurt panted as he was lying under him guiding Sam as to where to explore on his body. "Creature of the night..." Sam sung again, he was so close. "Creature of the night..." Sam brushed his hand again Kurt's groin, not realizing he had an erection for some time now Sam continued, "Creature of the-." Kurt gasped.

"Kurt you okay?" Sam stopped, but of course the music continued to go and Kurt nodded his head panting loudly.

Blaine picked up his bag and then he left the room, Sam got off the bed to noticed Kurt's pants. "Oh..." Kurt then put his hands in front of his face.

"I can't believe I just exploded in my pants because of that." Kurt panted.


	7. So Who's A Better Kisser?

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: The beginning of this you may not like, since I decided to put a Klaine kiss in this chapter. However, with talking to people asking if it should be in, or not finally I made the conclusion of it needing it to be done to get it out of the way (not only to cause drama, but also so Kurt knows he's definitely not interested in Blaine). It isn't much of a kiss anyway. The beginning is going to be just "Original Songs" when Blaine walks in and tells Kurt how he feels. However, once Blaine makes a move things are going to change and it's not going to work out in his favor. Just so you know also, it's been another week. Obviously since between each episode is a week in their own time during episodes.**

Kurt leaned in, in deep concentration as he was delicately putting glue onto Pavarotti's casket, he heard footsteps, but never thought to look up.

"What's that?" He heard a voice say, looking up a second he saw it was Blaine.

"Decorating Pavarotti's casket." He replied as he looked back down and continuing with what he was doing.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice." Blaine said as he walked towards him.

"Do tell." Kurt trying to sound interested as he looked up at Blaine.

"Candles, By: Hey Monday." Blaine sounding nervous and quiet.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40." Kurt said smiling, it was an interesting choice. Nothing he'd expect for Blaine to pick.

"Well... I just wanted something- a little more emotional." Blaine struggled as he began to sit down.

Kurt then glanced back at the casket and then back at Blaine, he was sort of confused as to why all this was happening. Why him out of all the people he could've chosen? Why not just have the counsel hold auditions? What was so special about him? "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked saying the last question that was in his head out loud.

"Kurt there is a moment... When you say to yourself_. Oh there you are! _I've been looking for you, forever." Kurt felt his eyes roam down, as he felt Blaine grab his hand. Suddenly his jaw tightened and he felt like he was holding his breath. _Oh god, what is he doing?_ "Watching you do Blackbird this week... That was a moment for me... About you. You moved me Kurt... And this duet would just be excuse to spend more time with you."

Immediately Kurt began to panic, especially once Blaine started to lean in forward. What was he doing? He felt Blaine getting closer, his hand resting on Kurt's thigh and his lips pressed hard against his lips. Kurt eyes closed tightly, he didn't like this at all. He felt his hand press against Blaine's chest. "Kurt what's wrong?" Blaine asked worried as he broke the kiss. However he immediately tried to go in for another kiss.

"No." Kurt said, that's all that done it and Blaine immediately leaned back away from Kurt.

"You're not making sense." Blaine said as he sighed and shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked as he raised a brow at Blaine.

"I thought you liked me." Blaine said as he then added, "Why are you doing this to me?" Blaine sounding hurt.

"Don't play the victim." Kurt snapped, not helping too. Immediately he added, "Sorry, it's just-. Don't act innocent. First, it was what's his face- then Rachel." Kurt went on, but Blaine interrupted him.

"You're still going on about that?" Blaine said as he sighed.

"Yes, I will. Remember not that long ago you were questioning yourself. I just- felt nothing." Kurt said as he looked over at Pavarotti's casket and began to put glue onto it once again.

"It's Sam isn't it." Blaine said all of a sudden.

"It's none of your business. Besides I have other reasons, Blaine." Kurt said trying to sound calm as he put a gemstone onto the casket gently and held it there.

"It is Sam. You said he was straight, you are wasting your time." Blaine said as he got up from his chair, but leaned onto the table, putting his hands on it. "I've done that before. I don't want you to get hurt."

"So have I, Blaine." Kurt said looking up at Blaine for a moment and back at the casket. "He's not what he seems. He's very sweet, kind-." Kurt began to list, but Blaine interrupted.

"Oh, yes- we was so sweet and kind about a week ago." Blaine said coldly with a roll of the eyes.

"I had to prove a point Blaine. You couldn't believe I could be sexy. So I had to show it. Besides it was acting. He understands me- I can be myself around him." Kurt shot back as he stopped what he was doing, looking up at Blaine as he defended Sam.

Blaine sat back down, next to Kurt. "You're so adorable." Kurt sighed and looked away from Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"I am a lot of other things too, Blaine." Kurt said as he looked back at the casket and continued to put a little more glue onto it.

"And what did you mean by being yourself around him? You can be yourself around me." Blaine said as leaned into Kurt a little more, placing a hand on his thigh. Kurt then removed his hand off of him and then continued working on the casket.

"No- I can't Blaine. We all wear uniforms remember? I can't stand out." Kurt said while concentrating on the casket, but then looked over at Blaine. "I can be who I want to be with Sam. I can have an attitude... Be a diva." He listed, "And Sam will just laugh and tell me I'm sexy, or that maybe _I am_ adorable. I'm a whole lot more than that to him. We're complete opposites, but we understand each other." Kurt finished and looked back and concentrated on what he was doing it.

"I still don't buy it." Blaine said as he stood up from his chair again and began to push it in.

"You don't have to." Kurt said coldly as he didn't look at Blaine.

"So who's a better kisser?" Blaine asked grinning, Kurt glanced up at him. Kurt thought it was amusing that Blaine thought he was answer, as much as himself kept shooting him down.

"Sam-." He said calmly with a smirk and Blaine's smile faded. "He knows how to use his hands and his lips quite well. They're gentle." Kurt said looking away from Blaine, due to him feeling color rising to his cheeks at what he just admitted.

"Other than that performance and- something else that happened." Kurt said remembering that night that his father almost walked in on them. "We've kept it fairly innocent. I've already told you the touch of the finger tips is as sexy as it gets." He explained to Blaine and then Blaine shook his head.

"So are you going to be a blushing virgin forever?" Blaine asked smirking and raising a brow.

"No-." Kurt said quickly, he felt as if he was being teased. "I think about... Those things as much as the next guy. I just prefer to take things slow. If you really think about it, the touch of the finger tips can be quite sexy, you just have to do it right." Kurt explained.

He then saw Blaine start to move his hand towards Kurt's direction and he immediately pulled it away. "I think I'll be taking this somewhere else." Kurt told Blaine as he stood up from the table and began to collect his things.

However it wasn't necessary. Blaine got the message and then turned- walking out of the room .

**A/N: Remember what Holly Holiday says, "It all starts off with a touch..." ;) I was going to write something like that in it, but Kurt wasn't there for that number.**


	8. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Finally, some Sam/Kurt alone time. Sam has some news to tell Kurt. Which will be factoring into if Kurt will finally transfer back to McKinley, or not. In the next chapter there will be Sam/Kurt/Blaine interaction at Regionals I think you will enjoy it. Jealousy, it's intense. Also a very adorable moment will happen in it too. After that, will be the chapter in which he makes his decision. I wonder what it will be. This chapter is barely over 1,000 words, but I think you will enjoy it. It's very sweet.**

Kurt was finishing changing out of his Dalton uniform, when he began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Hold on a minute." He didn't know who it was, but whoever it was just had to wait.

"Okay." He heard the voice called out, he recognized it to be Sam's voice.

Kurt finished putting his shirt on and then said, "Come on in, Blondie." He saw the door open, to reveal Sam walking in and dropping his back pack by the door like he always have.

"Hey." Sam said grinning, it made Kurt's stomach fill with butterflies.

"I missed you today." Kurt randomly said, biting his lip for a moment and then Sam put his hands into his pockets and stepped into the room a little more.

"Yeah I always miss you." Sam said, Kurt saw some slight color on Sam's cheeks.

"Blaine kissed me today." Kurt randomly said, feeling immediately nervous. Unknowing of what Sam's reaction would be. "Not what I expected." Kurt added as he looked down on the ground. Sam looked down as well. He seemed very uncomfortable all of a sudden. It was odd how their relationship worked. They never established the titles of boyfriend and boyfriend yet. Though it was only due to his father always being around. He didn't know how his father would react to having "the boyfriend" living with them.

"So what did you expect?" Sam said quietly as he continued to look down.

"Hey." Kurt said trying to sound positive and then began to walk over towards Sam. Kurt then took Sam's hands out of his pockets. Holding one of them with his hand, his other hand on top of Sam's hand. "You have nothing to worry about." Sam smiled a little more and looked up at Kurt. "I expected since I... At least used to have feelings for him... Feel something." Kurt said and then shook his head slightly.

"You felt nothing?" Sam asked sounding surprised, or was it excitement?

"I know right-. He just... It was so hard you know. And he-." Kurt shook his head, he didn't want to mention Blaine touching his thigh. Though it wasn't the most wrong thing for him to do, it felt strange since he was always used to Sam not touching him, or holding his face when they would kiss. Sam was always so gentle.

"He was just- sort of rude about it. He's jealous." Kurt said as he let go of Sam's hand and then walked over to towards the direction of his bed and sitting on the edge.

"Jealous?" Sam grinned.

"Yes, jealous." Kurt said grinning and rolling his eyes at how excited Sam seemed to be all of a sudden and Kurt put his hands on his knees. "I defended you greatly, you have nothing to worry about."

Sam then walked over to Kurt and leaned in slowly and Kurt felt his eyes flutter closed on instinct. Sam then gently brushed his lips against Kurt's- it was almost as if they were not touching. Slowly he parted his lips and then softly kissed Kurt's bottom lip and then kissed him again, only this time at the center of both lips. Once he pulled away, Kurt made a dreamy sigh as he opened his eyes. His heart beating a million beats per second it felt. "I can never get used to that."

Sam then sat down next to Kurt and said, "There's something I have to tell you though."

"Yes?" Kurt asked calmly, but secretly his heart was going even faster than ever before and it wasn't because of the kiss.

"I have to go back home. So we won't be able to spend that much time together anymore." Sam said sadly as he held his hands in lap and looked down at them.

"Y-you're father is letting you come back?" Kurt asked shocked about the news and glanced over at Sam, but then back at his hands that was on his knees.

"Yeah, he said I can't stay away forever. That I need to grow up. He told me that people are starting to ask questions." Sam explained, while Kurt looked over at Sam again. "So I have to go back. Legally my parents can't kick me out. Though technically I ran away. It's either I go back, or the police take me there by force." He finished and Kurt let out a long sigh. "He said he'll have to deal with having a... You know as a son." He added.

"He knows?" Kurt asked slowly and quietly, it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, I told him... I told him I was for awhile and that he couldn't _protect _me from becoming what I am." Sam then smirked and said, "He knew all this time," he looked over at Kurt.

Kurt actually smiled a little bit and said, "That's what my dad said."

"I'll miss you. At least we can text during class." Sam said as he tickled Kurt's side for a second. Kurt couldn't help, but laugh. "And he said I can visit you. He just said make it sneaky. He doesn't want to know what I do." Sam explained and added, "I don't think we can still have sleepovers. That's one rule he's putting his foot down."

"That's understandable, I think dad has the same rule." Kurt said smiling as he looked over at Sam, but sadness was still in his eyes.

"Nga yawne lu oer." Sam whispered and then leaned in kissing Kurt's cheek.

"What does that even mean?" Kurt whispered back as he turned his head to look at Sam, their faces were only inches apart.

"The full translation means "I love you, you are beloved to me." Basically... I love you." Sam whispered and Kurt noticed color filling Sam's cheeks, Kurt felt him blushing too. "You don't have to say it back yet... I've just been scared to say it. Thought it was too soon... Say it another time." He paused. "That way I know you mean it." Sam whispered smiling as he looked deep into Kurt's eyes. Kurt desperately wanted to say it back, but he wanted to say it at the absolutely perfect moment.


	9. Break A Leg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee still.**

**A/N: I hope this chapter is okay, while writing it I wasn't impressed with it. However, I usually say that about a lot of things I do. Blaine kind of sounds manipulative sometimes in this chapter when he speaks to Sam about Kurt and how he feels. Also Blaine has a moment of snapping. In the end, if you don't like the whole Blaine/Sam drama the end will make up for it. It's quick at the end, but there's a very cute Sam/Kurt moment in the end (a parallel I guess you can say). Next chapter, will be Kurt making the decision of leaving Dalton, or not. I think we know the answer to that. How will it go down though? ;)**

Kurt was standing behind the curtain, his heart was pounding and he felt himself at edge. Was he even breathing? He must have- he was still alive and standing. He felt like he was going to faint. Staring at the curtain he thought of how he would be soon performing and that he would have to sing with Blaine. Finally, a solo, however it wasn't really deserved since Blaine was only trying to spend time with him. Of course, Kurt had confidence in himself, knowing he was a brilliant singer. However he didn't like the idea of only earning the solo due to Blaine having feelings for him.

Hearing voices in the background, he turned slightly to notice that some of his friends were backstage. Rachel noticed him and waved. Kurt gave a weak wave back, but then Mr. Shue dragged the rest of the Glee club away into the green room. While this was happening, he caught sight of _him_- Sam. He noticed that Sam was telling Mr. Shue something and then he began to make his way towards Kurt, obviously he had noticed him too.

Kurt felt his heart race anymore, he couldn't take much more of this. He felt like he was going to die any minute now. Not only he was competing against his friends, but also someone he truly cared for. As Sam continued to make his way towards his direction, Kurt finally said, "Hey." It sounded weak and breathless and Sam stood in front of him. Stopping in front of him and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you doing okay?" Sam asked as he leaned in a little more, Kurt felt himself swallow and then nodded slowly. "You're nervous." He added, it wasn't a question. Kurt nodded again in agreement, Sam slipped a hand out of his pocket and put it over Kurt's shoulder and patted it.

"You will be great. I know you will." Sam said trying to sound encouraging. "I miss you." Sam said as he slowly slipped his hand away from Kurt's shoulder and put his hand back into his pocket.

"I miss you too." Kurt replied, he sounded not as weak and breathless as before. "Don't kiss me." Kurt whispered and then Sam chuckled.

"Afraid you'll faint if I do?" Sam whispered back and grinned.

"Exactly." Kurt said smiling a little bit more and licking his lips out of nervousness.

"Kurt." He heard and knew it was Blaine since he was approaching the pair. Sam looked over his shoulder to see who it was, but then turned his direction back at Kurt, which made Kurt look down for a moment.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked, making Kurt look up and sigh.

"Yes, Blaine. Everything is fine." Kurt said as he held his hands together in the front of his body.

"You seem nervous." Blaine stated as he approached Kurt and then stood next to him. "You're so adorable." He added, which made Kurt look away from Blaine out of the corner of his eye and a slight roll of the eyes.

"I bet his sexiness will shine through. I mean- that's what you guys are doing right?" Sam asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh we're not doing that sort of thing- doing something more emotional. Of course- we also have our last number which will be a crowd pleaser." Blaine said matter-of-factingly. "I don't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable. I mean the thing he naturally does is just stand there and be beautiful." Blaine said as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt shrugged it off.

"Seriously Kurt, why are you acting this way?" Blaine asked as he turned his body towards Kurt's direction. Immediately Kurt felt the need to fire back.

He turned his direction towards Blaine crossing his arms. "I'm much more than what you are saying I am."

"I mean seriously dude-." Sam began, but Blaine interrupted.

"Why are you even in this conversation? I mean- do you even know Kurt?" Blaine said as he turned away from Kurt and faced Sam.

"Just because I don't get to spend all my time at school with him doesn't mean I don't know Kurt." Sam defended as he inched closer at Blaine.

"Oh really? Did Kurt tell you about our little-." Blaine began to go, but then Sam stopped him.

"Yeah- I know. We had one on the same day." Sam said calmly with a smirk, it seemed to be a set back with Blaine.

"You're not even gay." Blaine said as he went to touch Sam- looking like below the belt and immediately Sam backed away.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted staring at him in shock.

"Dude!" Sam shouted quickly after Kurt, his eyes widening looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked over at Sam looking smug, confident, and calm. "Exactly what I thought. You're homophobic." Blaine stated as factually.

"What? I reacted like any _person _would do. Besides, if I remember correctly you felt me up in Kurt's car and I didn't move a muscle." Sam teased and then Kurt noticed color rising into Blaine's cheeks.

"You were drunk and unaware!" Blaine shouted as a defense, it seemed as if he really didn't know what to use against Sam now.

Then all of a sudden, "You're just confused." Blaine continued, "Your mind will clear up soon- and soon you'll know that you're actually straight." He finished with a shrug.

"You don't even know me dude. Besides I've heard your story-." Sam said raising a brow, "You're being such huge hypocrite right now."

Suddenly it seemed like Blaine snapped. He shoved Sam, though it seemed like nothing. Glaring at Sam after he was done. Kurt felt as if he was seeing a whole other person, in the way that Blaine was looking at Sam. However, Sam barely moved out of place and still stood from where he was. Blaine then straightened his tie.

Kurt couldn't believe what he just saw, he couldn't really react. He remember when he defended Blaine from Karofsky, but he wasn't expecting this from Blaine. He stared at the dark haired boy until finally he composed himself and began to walk away. Kurt's eyes never left him until he finally disappeared, then looked over at Sam.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, he could see that he was fine, but he felt bad for not sticking up to him.

Sam chuckled lightly. "Yeah I think I will live." He said smiling at Kurt and then patted him on the shoulder and rubbed it for comfort. "You're going to do fine." It didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Dalton Academy!" He heard someone shout in the distance.

"Oh god." Kurt said weakly as he then took a few steps towards the direction of where the person was gesturing for him and the other Warblers to follow him.

"Break a leg!" Sam shouted back at Kurt, Rachel always told him repeatedly not to never say good luck, since it was considered bad luck on stage.

Kurt turned and walked backwards as he struggled out the words, "N-nga y-yawne lu oer." He felt color rising to his porcelain cheeks as he turned away and then jogged off on stage.


	10. Won't You Miss Me?

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Glee. Sorry.**

**A/N: This is when Blaine finds out about Kurt's leaving Dalton. As much as this has always been a Kurt centric POV kind of FF I wanted to write this in Blaine's point of view. I don't know if anyone will like that idea, however it was the best way to show how Blaine truly thinks. Originally I wrote a little over 300 words of this story in Kurt's point of view, but then deleted it deciding it was best to be put in Blaine's point of view. In this story, I made Blaine sound a little more manipulative than he really is on the show. However, I've heard some people that I talk to think he's hiding something. So maybe he actually thinks like this. It's a little shorter than the other chapters, but hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**Point of View: Blaine Anderson**

In the distance, he caught the site of Kurt and immediately he began jogging towards his direction, "Kurt!" He shouted, slightly hurt at the sort of news he heard about today, yet at the same time a little angry at the news he heard. As he called out as he ran, he saw Kurt turn and stop at the sound of his name being called. "I've been hearing that you've decided to leave Dalton." It wasn't a question.

"Yes..." Kurt started with, but Blaine began to speak again.

"I can't believe you would do that." Blaine said shaking his head looking over at Kurt, who began to walk and he started to follow the boy.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked as he adjusted his strap of his Marc Jacobs bag and continued to walk, not even looking at him.

"You're leaving, just because we lost the competition?" Blaine asked and continued to walk with Kurt, soon he noticed that Kurt wasn't walking anymore. Turning he noticed Kurt standing there, starting to look upset. _Oops._ He thought.

"Really Blaine, really?" Kurt said sounding extremely offended, he knew he shouldn't of said that.

Immediately he followed it with, "I'm sorry, Kurt," along with a sigh. Of course he really did think that was the reason why he was leaving, he made sure to make it _seem_ as if he regretted what he said. He really hated that Kurt seemed to be slipping away and it was all because they lost at Regionals. I mean why else would he want to leave me?

"I have my reasons for leaving Dalton." Kurt stated and then began to walk towards Blaine, eventually passing him. _Doesn't he realize he's leaving me though?_ He thought to himself as he started to follow Kurt once again.

"But Kurt..." Blaine said as he grabbed onto Kurt's hand before he got too far away from him. He then saw Kurt began to turn slowly towards him and not letting go of his hand. This response made Blaine grin from ear-to-ear. "Won't you miss me?" He asked as he looked up at Kurt, trying to keep strong eye contact. _He can't say no to my eyes._ "I'll miss you too much." He whispered suddenly he felt himself lean in, knowing he'll make Kurt weak in the knees with a kiss.

But as he felt himself began to lean in, Kurt's face turned away from his. As Blaine felt himself being shut down immediately he felt his jaw tightened, trying not to look too hurt. Of course, he did care for Kurt- he did have feelings for him. However, he was more hurt of the idea of rejection and the thought of his old tricks weren't working anymore. "Sorry, Blaine." Kurt whispered and then let go of his hand and began to walk away.

Slowly, he watched as Kurt Hummel began to walk away. Something in him however was awaken, "Is it that Sam kid?" He bluntly sounded annoyed more than hurt, he couldn't help himself from it. Obviously seducing Kurt by being sweet wasn't working today- not anymore. He was perfect. Why did he need to seduce Kurt in the first place? He was all over him. Now all of a sudden nothing. What was wrong with him? Nothing that's what it is. "I've always been there for you Kurt and this is how you repay me?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt then turned and walked towards him, this time more rushed. He seemed upset- almost angry. "This isn't about you- or Dalton. I want to go home. _It's my home, Blaine_. I miss my friends." Kurt said defensively. "Besides as a friend you should respect what I want."

"I'm just worried about you Kurt, you still have Karofsky to deal with." Blaine reminded of him. _Yeah, what about Karofsky? What will he do about that? _He thought.

"I'm not worried about it anymore." Kurt immediately responded. "I'll have protection there."

"Protection?" Blaine scoffed.

Immediately Kurt glared and shot back, "Yes, protection from friends and- more."

"Oh from your boyfriend?" Blaine said with a roll of the eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kurt shouted back at Blaine, he then noticed color rising to Kurt's cheeks.

"You don't mind if I do this then?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hard on the mouth, he felt Kurt pushed him in the chest and Blaine broke the kiss. Kurt looked up at Blaine in shock while Blaine then said, "I'm not going to stop until I have you, Kurt."

**A/N: Dun... dun... DUN.**


	11. Now The Trouble

**The next chapter of the series if now up. Go to my profile and it's the FF entitled, "Trouble in Hevan."**

_It starts from Kurt returning to McKinley and will be the rest of that year at McKinley. Of course, the continuation of the Kurt/Sam/Blaine Love Triangle continues._

I'd post a link, but then screws up links when you try to post them .


End file.
